Rising
by SweEtiEpiE90405
Summary: Okay, so this is really my first story, officially. Enjoy! T because I want it to be. Idk about the drama. Might change it.
1. Character's Profile

**Hey! What's up?**

Okay, so this is really my first story officially, so. . . enjoy!

Review after,okay? I'd like some feedback for my first chapter!

Luv You All,

SweEtiEpiE90405

**

* * *

**

Half Bloods Are Found

** #1:Maridith Reames**

A normal day in the summer camp mostly known as Camp Half-Blood. The little birds chirping, the distant notes of reed pipes played by satyrs in the strawberry fields, the little _tink, tink, tink_ of hammers going onto metal in the blacksmithing shop.

One especially, Maridith Reames. She was known to make as great weapons as Charles Bekendorf, who, sadly, died long ago. She was nonchalantly doing her own business, making weapons, when something passed by the shop. She looked up, sensing someone. The person walked in, or more likely, trotted in.

"Oh. Hi, Pedro." Maridith said. Pedro was a satyr, if you could guess, and used to be a friend of hers.

"Hi Maridith. How's life treating you?" Pedro asked.

"Oh, not so good. See, I got my eye popped out and my dad, apparently, got himself killed trying to smuggle me out of here." She replied sarcastically.

"Listen, Mare, I'm sorry about what happened, but-"

"You know what? Just get out."

Pedro understood that it was a touchy subject and walked away thinking, _She's gotta get over it. It's been four months._

She went along her business the rest of the day.

When dinner came, she trudged up the path to the eating pavilion. Most of the camp was already there, but Maridith was incredibly slow, still thinking, _Why am I here?, this place is horrible, and the Underworld is better than this._

She sat with her cabin, Hephaestus. Most of them kept back from her, the rest tried to get her to get over it, but she couldn't.

It was Wednesday, the sing along night.

They sang various songs, mostly about the Gods.

Then something very odd happened. A red headed girl started walking towards the camp, fully awake, but with a worried expression.

"Chiron? Chiron!" She called.

Chiron, the activities director, walked to her, and said, "Rachel, what's wrong? Did Mrs. O'Leary bite you again?"

"No, I didn't make myself-" She stopped.

The entire camp was looking at her, especially Maridith, with envy.

Then Rachel spoke again, only scarier.

"_One of the half-bloods have answered the call,_

_And stop the evil once and for all._

_She shall face a hero that has turned,_

_And finally receive what she earned."_

Rachel then stood still, leaving the entire camp in terror. When all came back to their senses, they all slowly looked at around, to find 'The One'. Maridith worried, since she said she.

_It could be any girl here; I hope it's not me._

Everyone looked at Rachel again. She looked like she was drifting into Lala Land. She came back to life later, and pointed directly at, guess who? Maridith.

"That's her . . . She's the one." Rachel said, then passed out into a puddle.

_Oh man, _Maridith thought. _This cannot be happening . . ._

"Maridith Reams, you will help save the world." Said Chiron. He said it like Darth Vader telling Luke (No, not the one in the series, he's dead) Skywalker he's his 'father' or whatever.

"That's a very scary way to introduce me and Crap!" Maridith said.

**#2: Macy Lange**

"Candi! Candi Lange, over here!" Called the paparazzi. They all snapped photo shots of Maci's mom, Candi Lange, one of the biggest pop superstars in the

* * *

world, now an actress.

Maci yelled, "Back off, you rats or I will rip your heads off!" Maci was known to be a little mean when it's protecting her mom from the dangers of the photos.

Maci and Candi walked into the movie theater to watch an _A Midsummer Night's Dream _remake, starring her mother. There was good feedback to the movie, so they hoped that it would be a record-breaking movie.

Halfway into the movie, there was a scream and a screech, and the whole movie stopped.

A freaky monster came from the part where the projector goes and said, "Where is she?" She looked all over the theater, and then stopped at Maci. "There you are!" She went to the door and ran to her.

"Maci, Maci, Maci, come on! We've must get to camp soon!" said Candi. She had a British accent, so it sounded kind of funny.

They got into her mom's car, a pink Beetle. They sped away, ignoring the stoplights and screams.

While they drove down Hollywood Boulevard and headed toward the Hollywood Hills, their home.

The car stopped right at the gate, where it opened automatically. Maci's aunt, Aunt Donna, was at the front of the car door with a worried look on her face.

"Mace, I got your text, are you guys okay?" she said.

"We're fine. There was-"

"A sphinx showed up at the movie premiere." Her mom said. She walked passed Donna and went to her bedroom with something gold and round.

Candi went up the steps as fast as she could. She had to warn her, uh, ex-boyfriend about what happened and that Maci needed to get to camp immediately.

When she got to her room she closed the door and got her showerhead. It was one of those showerheads that you can take off. She set it to mist, and threw the golden drachma into the mist.

"O goddess, please accept my offering." The drachma disappeared into the mist. "Apollo, Mount Olympus." Candi said with confirmation.

In the mist there was an image o sets of houses, very grand, WAY more fancy than their mansion. That image faded and there was another image with a familiar man reading a newspaper on his sofa. He must've felt something, because he looked up from his newspaper. His face turned to her, his face changed from angry to surprise and wondering.

"Candi, is that you?" He said. He looked exactly like he looked like 14 years before. Brown hair, sunglasses and such.

"Yeah, yeah, it's so good to see you, blah, blah, blah. Listen, a sphinx came after Maci, and I think it's time for her to go to camp."

"Okay, it is your decision. I will order Chiron to send a guide for her. Goodbye . . ." He said, his voice drifting off from the mist.

"Please insert one more drachma for five more minutes," said the mist. Candi waved her hands around it and turned off the showerhead.

Outside, Maci heard everything. The message, the guy, the timer lady. _What happened to this world?_ Maci thought.

The next day, Maci went down the stairs to the dining room. Aunt Donna was there eating breakfast already, but there was a plate of half eaten pink chocolate chip pancakes.

Okay, so the pink food is very odd. Candi has a little obsession with pink things, like that High School Musical character, Sharpay. She refused to eat anything not pink, so the butlers and other people had to dye the food she ate pink. If they didn't, she would go on a crazy rampage.

"I'm guessing Mom left already." Maci said, sipping her milk.

Aunt Donna nodded. "There's someone here to get you."

A kid about Maci's age walked in the room with a Coke can in his hand. "I'm Pedro. Your dad sent me her to take you to camp."

"Okay, all of you people here are crazy because I know for a fact that there is something you people are not telling me."

"Mace, just trust us, we know what's best for you. You'll be safe there." Aunt Donna told her. She knew Donna would never lie, it's like if she never lied to Maci she'd be killed on the spot.

"Okay. I'm only doing this because I trust you Aunt Donna." Maci said.

_**11 Days Later**_

After traveling across the country, Pedro and Maci finally made it to Camp Half-Blood. They fought many monsters, most of them in the Salt Lake City area.

Maci was greeted like any other new kid in school. Ignored. Definitely noticed. Made fun of.

Eventually everyone got used to Maci and her pranks with her fellow cabin mates, Travis and Connor Stoll especially. She wasn't liked by Mr. D, (Big surprise) the Athena cabin, the Ares cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, and so on. Every soon knew she was a good singer, a very loud one at that. She made friends faster than anyone has ever don in a long time.

Two weeks after she came, she was claimed.

It was on Tuesday morning, a regular morning, not so exiting as other mornings. Right in the middle of her seventh attempt to try swordsmanship (is that right?) when a bright yellow symbol of a bow and arrow.

There were only the Hermes cabin to witness this, and as soon as it happened, one shot a picture, one left yelling, "Chiron! Chiron!" , and someone kissed her. Awkward huh?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hey, what's up?

**Second chapter. Personally I think it isn' that bad, but if you think so, go ahead. Enjoy!**

**I'd like some more feedback! Thanks**

**This chapter will be in my character, Bambi Smith's POV. On the outside she's cheery but the inside. . .find out for yourself.**

**Apparently, i only have one chapter up. I'll fix this.**

**Peace out world,**

**SweEtiEpiE90405**

**Bambi Smith's POV**

I wasn't one of the popular kids at camp. In fact, I never was, is, or never will be. On the outside, I'm a very cheerful girl, the inside, the exact opposite.

I ran away from my school, since it was a boarding school and I was on scholarship. I went to New York City, the closest city. I may have traveled a little farther then I wanted to, because the next thing I knew, I was on farmland, near a hill.

The weirdest thing I've known about me was that I knew what happened in certain relationships, like when I see a fifty year old lady down the street, I could sense that she's had five husbands who mysteriously died and currently had a boyfriend in Colorado. It was difficult to explain, but I ended up exploiting it.

"Hey Bambi! Come here!" said one of my cabin mates, Selene. She was hanging out with some of the Apollo kids, and her brother, Helios. I went over, since I had nothing else to do.

"Rumor has it you like someone. True?" Helios asked.

"Sure. I guess-"

"Dish!" Selene said.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell only Ashlie knows. She won't give it away, will you, Ashlie?" I said. Everyone looked at Ashlie. She shook her head. Translation: Not telling.

The conch horn blew. It was probably seven p.m. crazy time to have dinner. We raced up the hill to the pavilion, Ashlie trailing behind. Something was definitely wrong with her.

Dinner that night was fully cooked lean meat, veggies, you know, typical camp food. I drank a snow cone from my goblet, I never knew you could do that until I tried it and everyone's doing it!

We had a camp sing along, led by the Apollo cabin, as always. The camp favorites were played, though I never really cared what was happening. I would be talking to boys in my cabin about, the boy stuff, through a boy's point in life.

After he singing was done, Chiron announced there would be a quest. There were barely quests given out these days, and I really wanted to go. Somehow I knew that deep down, I would end up going, and I would die.

Inside my cabin, one of my cabin mates turned on their speakers and it played Cupid Shuffle by Cupid. It wasn't the real Cupid, or Eros, in Greek, but it was danceable. I started dancing to it, and everyone else followed.

When the song ended, the conch horn blew for lights out.

I dreamt for the first time I've been here.

All the lights were out. The wind was blowing strongly outside. I went outside, and the wind nearly knocked me out. _This is all a dream,_ I thought, _but why can I feel it like it's real?_ There was a scratchy voice coming from somewhere.

_Go on, hero,_ the voice said, _you know you want to. He is waiting._

The voice sounded like they never had water and ate fish bones in their entire life. A crevice opened up. A dark figure was across the crevice.

_Go on, _it said again, _you want to._

I had a sudden feeling of going down the crevice, to see what was down there. Maybe it was my imagination, maybe it was my curiosity, but then I blacked out.

"Bambi. . .Bambi. . ." I heard a voice say. "Okay guys. Drop it."

Then I felt the coldness rush to every single spot on my body. It was very uncomfortable. I opened my eyes to see Connor and Travis Stoll with Maci Lange, that no gooder. My eyes narrowed. They were still laughing after five minutes, and me still grumbling that I'll get them back someday.

At breakfast Chiron announced the quest goers. There were seven.

"Alice and James Marx, Debby Lockswell, Maridith Reames, Maci Lange, Alex Tunn, and Bambi Smith."

_Did he just say my name?_

"These seven come with me please." Chiron said. The six others and me followed. The rest were murmuring stuff like "Why them?" and "What's wrong with them?".

We went all the way to the Big House, which was no bigger than my house, and sat in the 'lobby' or 'living room'.

"Now that we have everyone here, it's time to choose the leader." Chiron said. Everyone looked over to Alice. We all knew she was a born leader; she would do anything to anyone who got in her way.

"Okay, so we all agree Alice should lead?" Chiron said again. Everyone nodded. "Okay, Alice, it's time for you to consult the Oracle. Rachel?"

Rachel, the new oracle since last year, frequently came in and out of camp to keep up her duties of being Oracle or something. It's a good thing that her home is only a few streets from her.

Alice went up to the Attic where Rachel was sipping her 'Fat Free Macchiato'.

While she was with Rachel, we got a head start on packing. Surprisingly, my fellow cabin mates started to get my rainbow-lightning-peace signs backpack and I filled it with the most important things I might need on this quest; clothes, cash, my sword for emergencies, and of course, nectar and ambrosia.

"You guys, I really won't need this much stuff!" I told them, but they just ignored me, pushed me toward the Big House, and told me "Good luck!" and "I hope you survive!"

When I got to the Big House, everyone else was there. Alice came back from the Attic, looking as if the prophecy never hurt her, but I knew that she wanted to cry so bad.

"Bambi, you're back from your packing, I see," Chiron said. Some snickering from the others. "Now that everyone's here, it's time to go on your way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Peoples.**

**New CHapter!Yay! :)**

**I can explain the late update. State testing. IT's so dumb now that we can't chew gum anymore. :(**

**More chapters coming soon! :( This one's too short**

**Luv,**

**SweEtiEpiE90405**

**Debby's POV**

Earlier, when Chiron called my name for the quest, I thanked the gods so much. Finally, I get to leave that camp. After you've been there for 15 years, it gets boring. See, I've practically lived there. I trained so long and hard for this moment, I just want to explode.

After an hour or two of walking and talking, the seven of us stopped at a nearby diner to eat.

"_-Yes Dave. The reports of forest fires and storms are not only in the U.S., but also all over the world. Japan, Thailand, and England are some of the few affected. There is no other information on any causes, stay tuned. Now back to Maria for the weather." _The news reporter said as we sat down in two separate booths. She really scared us, since we all knew that science doesn't really explain natural causes. It's caused by the gods.

"Hey, you kids want anythin'?" asked the waitress. She was loudly smacking her gum between every two words, making me hungrier than I was. We looked at the menu for a minute. "Come on kids, I don't got all day!"

"We'll just get water then." Alice barked back. The waitress looked pissed, then stormed away, mumbling about annoying kids.

Alice took a map out of her backpack. "Okay, so here," she pointed to a place between Africa and the Gulf of Mexico. "Is where we have to go. _Storm or fire_, in that line in the prophecy, probably means the gods in any, which way you look at it. Fire equals Hephaestus; storm equals Poseidon, since they're the gods of those things. Hephaestus's forge in somewhere there. And the only way through is through the Sea of Monsters."


End file.
